ViViD Waterfall
by Kiwi Pirate
Summary: Sakana's life was completely rearranged when she was mistaken for the lead singer of ViViD one rainy afternoon and by chance Sakana quickly becomes the 6th member! "youtube has tutorials on playing the Keytar?" T for language and stuff RyougaxOC


This is a Re-do of Purple Sunflower! with better spelling and new name for the OC! if i feel the need to make a section for M rated stuff i will but if not this rating might change back to M later. but for now it is rated T so a broader crowd can read it ^~^

Chapter 1 - Its raining **[ViViD]ly**

The weather channel said nothing about rain. Blue skies and a cool autumn breeze all day…however Mother Nature had other plans: To ruin everyone's plan with a huge down pour! I ran as fast as I could, clutching my purse to my chest searching for a place to take refuge. Scanning the stores on the street almost all of them were closed due to it being past 5 o clock. Such a small town on the out skirts of Tokyo didn't need to keep their stores open till midnight like center city did. I was just at the local music shop and left as they closed. I needed to schedule a piano tuning and a new cello string for my own instrument and that store was the only place I could trust with my very life source.  
>I ran until the buildings began getting bigger around me and I knew I wasn't anywhere near my intended destination (home) but I needed shelter! The cluster of apartments ahead had a gate with a beautiful well kept wooden over hang and I sighed with relief, running under it to escape the deluge that snuck up on the world without warning. Bright blue sky transforming into dark grey in mere seconds dumping buckets of rain all at once. People outside even shouted in surprise it was that sudden!<br>Exhausted, I set my bag down by the wall and started to ring out the hem of my skirt as well as fixing my mix matched thigh high stockings and dark grey Volcom zip up hoodie. I squeezed out the rain from my shoulder blade length caramel colored hair before tying it up to keep my neck dry. Leaving my bangs to fall around my face and in front of my nose. It seemed the rain began to come down even harder if that was possible and I put my hood up to keep the heat in. I shivered crouching down to find my cell phone. Pulling out the Nokia Twist I gasped to see the screen was black. "Water damage?" I breathed in disbelief and gave a whimper of frustration. Everything had gone wrong today and at this point I doubt anything could change that unless it was for the worst!

"Shin! SHIN? HELLOOO! OI!" a voice began calling out a name but the name was not mine so I ignored it. Plus I didn't know anyone who lived here so thus no one could call my name...  
>"Dude! You gunna come up here? Or do I have to drag you in here myself?"<br>I turned to look up at the balconies of the apartment complex and noticed a figure yelling down at me. He must mistaken me for someone else… maybe if I don't attention he will realize I am not the person named Shin…although that is a familiar name... Shrugging it off, I dug through my bag again sighing with relief that my iPod Touch still worked fine. I shoved the ear buds in and started playing a song by my new favorite band when suddenly…  
>"Oi! First you ignore me, now you're listening to music? C'mon you are late for the meeting and Iv is pissed!" The voice yelled right behind me and made me jump in the air.<br>"E-eh?" I exclaimed and before I knew it a hand was on my wrist and the stranger began dragging me through the rain past the apartment compound garden and into the main entrance hall!  
>The guy dragged me past the front desk where the man standing there had a surprised look on his face. Pulling me up a few flights of stairs I panted behind him the whole time barely keeping up with his pace.<br>"Come on shin-_chan_! You move slower than rush hour traffic!" The stranger had medium brown hair layered to frame his face making him look young and childlike. He was on the short side (though i am kind of tall for a girl...) and was wearing very stylish clothing.  
>"Eh…Um, excuse..." I spoke up but was quickly shut down.<br>"Nope! I wont take excuses shin! We are always waiting for you!"  
>"B-but I'm not…" I tried again but was cut off once more! "No-no-nope! Just save it till we group with the rest of the band okay?"<br>The boy looked back at me and I gasped. Though I didn't catch his eye I definitely knew who he was. "Ko-…ko-ki?" I stuttered out in disbelief and the drummer over heard my words. "Wow Shin, You sound like a nervous school girl!" Ko-ki laughed making me pout big time.  
>We reached a door where the delicious sent of burning food wafted through the door (sarcasm).<br>"Oh great! They let Iv try to cook again?" Ko-ki gasped and we ran inside—correction _he _ran inside, I got pulled along behind him like a kit on a string. Ko-ki released his grip on my arm and sprinted into the kitchen leaving me all alone in the living space with two others present…two very hot musicians present! I stood by the couch closest to the door confused and scared stiff. There on the couch staring up at me sat Reno and Ryouga the guitarists from ViViD. I just stared at them unable to speak or move. I especially was trying not to stare at Ryouga though, he was my idol and I didn't want to be rude. I opted for looking everywhere else damn I must look like a spaz right now!  
>"You…are definitely not Shin…" Reno stated and I gave a nervous smile. "Apparently he says I am" I tried to hide my shaking legs shuffling around the urge to bite my fingernails was stronger than ever but I restrained myself fully.<br>"Who are you?" Reno asked again "A friend of Kookie's?" I laughed internally at the cute nickname. I shook my head and the guitarist's looked at each other then back at me obviously asking for an answer.  
>"I-I just got stuck in the rain and um…I stood under the gate waiting for it to stop and…um well he dragged me in here…so…yeah…heh…"<br>The change of expression on the guitarist's face was plain as day, quite fascinating I must say…hey that rhymed! Okay FOCUS!  
>"Umm My..uh my neighborhood is a bit farther east from this area…and um…I got stuck on my way back from the music shop cuz of the rain so…" I explained with a nervous smile shuffling my feet more and lacing my fingers together, I really wanted to bit my nails right now!<br>Reno looked to the kitchen were Ko-ki was fighting with Iv over the food.  
>"Oi Kookie! Are you blind? This isn't Shin!" the Reno shouted and moments later the drummer appeared.<br>"What are you talking about old man, that is totally…" Ko-ki stared at me and I gave a nervous wave.  
>"Umm my name is Sakana...Sakana Ginro…" I bowed in greeting. Ko-ki stood there, mouth agape as I pulled the hood off revealing my full face. I took the hair tie out letting my layers of hair down. Being wet and held up made it a stringy, cow-licked mess and I shook it out. Hesitantly I gave another quick bow "It…it's a pleasure to meet you all…I really…really love your music…" I fidgeted with my sweatshirt as I felt the awkward silence settle in. It got really cold all of a sudden and I felt a shiver run through my body. 'How embarrassing my favorite band is standing right infront of me and I'm a nervous shivering mess!'<br>"Ginro-san…?" Ko-ki spoke, and I looked up at him. "Ha-hai?" I stuttered and something random and unexpected happened…  
>"<strong>Kawaii<strong>!" He squealed and I stared dumbfounded.  
>"Areksu?" (AN: I heard the band say Are=Huh? like that in the comment and forever became a habit of saying it :A/N). Ko-ki giggled and came up to me.  
>"I am so sorry I mistook you for our singer! I saw your hair color and your height and he has the same sweatshirt as you so…. I am sorry! You look really cold too come with me I'll get you dry clothes!" Before I good protest the drummer pulled me to a room and shut the door quickly with a slam. The last thing I saw before the door closed were Ryouga's eyes trailing after me the whole time.<p>

I stood there in shock as I watched the drummer muddle through a closet throwing clothes left and right. Some were jeans and shirts, others were skirts and god knows what!  
>"Here…" Ko-ki held out a whole outfit to me and I stared back and forth from him to the clothes. "It's the least I can do…I didn't mean to mistaken you for our singer like that and for troubling you so I might as well be a good host and offer to dry your clothes while you stay here!" Ko-ki's smile was contagious and I found myself smiling back.<br>"Aw you are super cute when you smile!" He jumped up and down again as I took the clothes. "OH! I almost forgot obviously we don't have spare under clothes for girls here so you can use the dryer in the laundry room!" I nodded and he handed me a big t-shirt and purple cotton sweatpants. "So wear these while you wait for them to dry and I'll show you where the dryer is…" I laughed and Ko-ki perked an eyebrow at this. "You are so polite to me when I'm the one who is intruding into your space, I could just get my friend to pick me up after her shift is over, her job is just a few blocks from the music shop…" I explained but he shook his head bangs flying across his forehead. "That would be impolite for me to do besides what kind of band are we to do that to a fan and such a cute polite one too!" I blushed at the drummer's words and gave a smile.  
>"T-Thank you" I stuttered softly before we exited the room. The <em>real<em> Shin had finally arrived and was sitting on the couch away from us.  
>"Oi! Shin-chan you are late!" Ko-ki yelled angrily.<br>Shin turned to the angry drummer "Sorry…the rain is still coming down heavy and I got stuck at the bus stop because they canceled the service…Who's this?" He asked pointing to me. 'I can answer myself dude…' I frowned but quickly hid it to be polite. "Umm my name is Sakana Ginro, nice to meet you!" I bowed quickly giving a nervous smile.  
>"Kookie here mistook her for you outside our apartment…" Iv explained and Shin looked at me for a moment. "How do I look like her?" He asked in a dull tone that made me frown again.<br>"Don't be so rude Shin! Look, you made her sad!" he hugged me pointing to my face, which flamed up bright pink. "She had the same hoodie as you! Plus, the rain made it hard to see _exactly_ what she looked like. I saw her hair color and the hoodie and so I thought it was you!" Ko-ki snapped at Shin then quickly his posture and expression softened as he beckoned me to follow him. "Come this way Saka-chan let's get your clothes dried up so you wont catch a cold" I bowed to the group in the living room my eyes lingered on a certain guitarist before and followed after the drummer down the hall noticing how his eyes lingered on me as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I changed it and edited it a bit from the original. Her name <em>was <em>Fuu but now it is Sakana which means Fish in Japanese and her last name _was_ Murasaki it is now Ginro which I believe is silver waterfall (I am getting my translations off of google so if I am incorrect don't kill me!) anyways the story name also changed from Purple sunflower to ViViD Waterfall muahahaa! Soooooo~ original right? (sarcasma!)**

**Anyways! Please review with kind words and the second one is also going to be up soon!**

**~~*PEZTC*~~**


End file.
